


Hermano

by RMplayerslovebites



Category: Football RPF
Genre: CWC Japan, Friendship/Love, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMplayerslovebites/pseuds/RMplayerslovebites
Summary: The boys are pleased with the triumph, Toni is mean to James, Cris teaches Toni a lesson, Sergio is proud of his red cards, and Gareth misses one particular person the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS!
> 
> Holy shit! I’m freaking out yet I’m so excited!  
> This is my first fic EVER! Also English is not my language, so prepare yourselves for some unintentional, grammatical mistakes. I apologize in advance. It took me around 8 hours to come up with a story, write it in my language, and then translate it to English. But I thought it was worth it. I tried my best to write something satisfactory, I hope. I’m not sure. What do you guys think? Am I a horrible writer? *cries*  
> Please leave comments. Anything. Your opinions, tips, my mistakes, etc. I wanna improve and write more. That solely depends on the feedback I’ll receive.  
> Also Gareth/Sergio bromance is underrated. We should come up with a name. Like Sergeth? Garegio? Does it have a name already? I don’t know. Anyways, please give this bromance some love and attention. Thank you! xx

The boys were definitely happy. They just won the last game of 2016 and received their third cup of this year. They couldn’t be happier.

Dressing room was such a mess. Everyone was waiting for their turn to grab the cup, take a picture with it and immediately upload it on Twitter or Instagram. They are human after all and sucker for likes and comments. Can’t blame them really!

“I wanna take a picture with the cup, too,” James requested.

“You didn’t even play for like 1 second,” Toni retorted.

“I was in agony because of you guys. Also I was rooting for you dummies. So, yes, practically I played too,” James said.

“Whatever. It was me who assisted the fourth goal,” Toni said, ignoring James’ innocent remark.

James didn’t like his hubris at all. “You call that an assist? They blocked your selfish shot, the ball found its way in front of Cris’ foot and he scored. Accidental, no?” James was enjoying his come-back. “I saw everything, you know? Because I was on the bench as you mentioned.”

Toni comes closer to James, getting angry. “Listen to me, you son of a bi…”

“Hey! What the hell is going on here?” Toni got interrupted. It was Cris who was approaching them. “Are you two fighting?” Cris was looking at Toni frowningly.

“Toni is a jerk,” James said, pouting. “He wouldn’t let me take a picture with the cup,” he continued, looking at Cris with puppy eyes!

“What? Why, Toni? Haven’t you taken enough pictures with your non-existent friends already? Spare the cup to the others,” Cris said in an unfeeling manner.

“What the hell?! What do you mean ‘non-existent’ friends?” Toni answered, feeling offended. “I have plenty of friends here.”

“Really?” Cris asked, folding his arms on his chest. “Show me one of them,” he continued, smugness covering his face.

Toni looked around himself. He tried to find Luka and Mateo. He had already taken a picture with them and the cup on the pitch. Maybe he could make that happen one more time. But they were sitting in a corner, totally busy with their phones, laughing and talking in Croatian. Completely oblivious of Toni’s intention. Toni felt a little bit desperate. Fuck! That shitty left-out feeling has struck again.

Cris is observing Toni’s failed attempt to find a friend. “That’s what I thought.” He snatches the cup from Toni’s hand, grabs James’ hand and takes him to his locker. The closest person to his locker is Nacho. Cris gives his phone to Nacho. “Hey, you! Take a picture of me and James,” he ordered. “It must be perfect. Nothing blurred or something. Think you can manage that?”

Nacho who still hasn’t grasped what Cris just told him, stands there with his mouth half open, “Umm…”

“Good,” Cris said without waiting for his answer. He turns to James. “Take your shirt off.” He puts the cup on floor so he could take his own shirt off, then picks it up and sits on the stool below his locker.

“Why are you still standing there?” he asks James. “Didn’t you want a picture? What are you waiting for? Come on! Take your shirt off.”

“Umm. Yeah… sorry. Okay,” James managed to say. Then he took his shirt off and waited for the next order.

Cris looks at James’ naked torso hungrily. A pleased smile has appeared on his face. “Good,” he says, licking his lips.

James who’s not strange to this kind of admirations, gives Cris one of his marketable, toothy smiles and starts opening the waistband of his shorts.

“No,” Cris stops him. “We’ll get to that later. Have it on for now. I’ll take care of that later. Okay, baby?”

James smiles again. “Okay, daddy.”

James and Cris may enjoy this romantic moment and sweet gestures, but Nacho certainly doesn’t. He’s used to their flirting by now but still he feels uncomfortable as hell. He’s standing right beside them with mouth open – a little bit wider than before – holding Cris’ phone and seeing and hearing everything.

He tries his best not to ruin anything though. He clears his throat loudly to have their attentions. “Guys? I don’t wanna disrupt your extremely intimate moment, but I gotta ask, can you two be more shameless?! Just pose for the goddamn picture already and please, please get a room for God’s sake!”

Cris and James look at Nacho. Yep. He’s definitely uncomfortable!

They feel sorry for that poor man. Just a tiny little bit tho!

“Sorry, dude. We totally forgot you’re here,” Cris kind of apologized.

“No shit!” Nacho responds to Cris’ half-assed apology.

“Okay. Let’s get this over with. Come sit on my lap, babe,” he commands James.

James moves towards Cris, sits down on his lap and hangs one of his arms around his neck. Cris gives James the cup. “Hold this and kiss it,” he tells James. Then he wraps his arms around James’ waist and kisses his cheek and waits for Nacho to do his job.

Nacho takes their picture. “Look at this! It’s gonna blow your minds,” he brags, obviously so content with the picture. “I can take pictures like a pro photographer,” he continued, approaching Cris and James.

Cris snatches his phone from Nacho’s hands, already bored of him talking too much. “Okay, whatever. Go away now. Leave us alone.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Nacho says lightheartedly, then goes to the rest of his bearded, noisy Spanish teammates.

Cris shows James their picture. “Do you like it, baby?

“Yes! How can I not like it?” James answers, smiling. “It’s me, my love and probably the last cup I’ll ever get with this club.”

“James. Don’t say that. You don’t know…” Cris couldn’t continue. Tears are filling his eyes.

James sees that. Regret washed over him. He shouldn’t have said that. He just ruined the moment.

He holds Cris’ head with his hands, pecks him on his lips. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. Let’s not talk about it now. You’re right. We don’t know yet what would happen. The only thing I’m sure about is that I have you. You wouldn’t leave me, right?”

“Of course I wouldn’t, baby,” Cris assures him, pulling James closer to himself. “I’m here for you. Do whatever you think is the best for you and I’ll support that. It might tear me apart but your happiness is the only thing that I care about. You can always count on me, no matter what. Don’t you ever forget that. Understood?”

“Yes, daddy,” James answers, feeling safe in his lover’s arms. Why this moment can’t last forever?

He leans forward and puts his lips on Cris’ lips. Cris opens his mouth and deepens the kiss.

“Thanks for the picture,” James cuts off the kiss, receives a protest from Cris. “That means a lot to me.”

“Any time, pumpkin,” Cris says, smiling. “And Toni’s not really a jerk. You know that, right?”

“I know,” James answers, giving Cris another toothy smile. “I was exaggerating. What can I say, protective Cris is hot!”

“You little shit!” Cris says, already kissing James like he can’t get enough of it.

…

A chaos is going on in front of Morata’s locker. Why Spaniards are always the noisiest? They are teasing Sergio about his second yellow card.

“I don’t know, dude. I believe that ref has a crush on you or something. Why the hell he didn’t send you off? Or maybe, maybe he was afraid of you, huh? I mean, your history is well known pretty much everywhere. I guess he has heard of it,” Morata teased, looking mischievous.

“Shut up, Morata!” Sergio said, obviously tired of this subject. “That ref redeemed himself. That’s all. He just didn’t want to make the same mistake twice. I thought he was smart actually.”

“Maybe. Anyways, his ‘smartness’ saved his ass for sure,” Carvajal mocked Sergio’s theory.

Asensio and Isco laughed. Yep. Sergio didn’t like that.

“What are you guys saying anyway? Let’s imagine he did send me off. So what? I’m used to it by now. It’s not like it would have been my first time,” Sergio said, doubtlessly proud of his red card collection.

Is this guy for real?!

“Not the last time, either,” Morata whispered to Isco.

Sergio goes forward and grips Morata’s collar. “You think I’m violent?”

Morata won’t surrender! “I’m SURE that you’re viol…”

“Sergio! Hey, Sergio!” Varane shouts. He’s the closest one to Sergio’s locker. “Come over here. Your phone is ringing.”

Sergio lets go of Morata’s collar. “I’m not done with you,” Sergio threatens and goes to Varane. He completely missed the finger Morata gave him.

 

Sergio thinks it’s probably Pilar. She wants to congratulate him or put Sergio Jr. on the phone to talk to him because he misses his dad. He takes his phone out of his bag and looks at its screen. It says: “Gareth Bale Calling.”

Sergio is surprised. He didn’t expect that at all. Nevertheless, he answers his phone.

Sergio: hello?

Gareth: hi! It’s Gareth.

Sergio: yeah, hi, Gareth! How you doing, man? What’s up?

Gareth: I’m all right… I guess. Nothing much here, really. Is it a bad time?

Sergio: no. not at all.

Gareth: good! I called to say my congratulations. You guys made it!

Sergio: thanks, mate. It was a complicated team but when we want a cup, we’ll get the cup! You know that too. Did you watch the game?

Gareth: yes, I did. How could I miss that? Actually I wanted to check on you as well. To see if you’re okay. Are you okay?

Sergio: what do you mean?

Gareth: I mean the clash between you and Navas. It seemed bad.

“Aha! That! It was nothing. Just an accident. All Navas’ fault for sure,” Sergio laughs.

Gareth smiles. He’s missed his laughter so much.

Sergio notices Gareth’s silence. “Hello? Are you still there?”

Gareth: umm… Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I just really… never mind. I’m glad you’re fine. But it was hurtful to watch that scene.

Dammit! Keep it together, man. You sound like a schoolgirl, Gareth thought.

Sergio: well, you know me. I’m the toughest. In fact, you should have called Navas to check if that chick is still alive.

Sergio laughs… AGAIN! Fuck you, Sergio!

Gareth: anyways, I’m proud of you guys. You deserved it.

Sergio: thanks, man. You should have been here. With us. Everybody misses you. Your absence is evident.

Gareth has to ask. It's messing up his mind. But wouldn't that be so weird? What would Sergio think? Shit! He desperately needs to know if it's mutual.

Gareth: have you missed…

“Get your ass here, Sergio!” Marcelo shouts, distracting Sergio from his conversion with Gareth.

Dammit, Marcelo! Not now!

“Aren’t you done talking to her yet? I could use a dance partner here. I look like an idiot when I dance alone,” he rants.

“You dance like an idiot anyhow,” Sergio scorned.

Gareth chuckles. INJURY SUCKS! So does Marcelo!

“Sorry, Gareth. It’s Marcelo. He wants me to be his dance partner,” Sergio explains. “That moron thinks I’m talking to my love. Dumbass!”

Gareth: your… love?!

Why is it suddenly so hard to form a sentence that simple?

Sergio: I mean Pilar.

Gareth’ smile fades from his face. He feels something twists in his chest. Yeah. Her.

Sergio: okay, I gotta go now. Thanks for calling, man. Have fun on holidays. And get well soon, okay? Oh, I almost forgot. You’ll get your gold medal anytime soon. You’re part of this victory, too. Whether you like it or not.

Gareth: thank you, Sergio. See you soon. Bye.

“Adios, Hermano,” Sergio hangs up.

Gareth is still holding his phone. ‘Hermano’. The word echoes in his mind. His phone keeps beeping…

**Author's Note:**

> Hermano means brother.  
> Everybody knows that?!  
> Okay! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. <3


End file.
